The present invention relates to automatic stamping machines, and more particularly to an automatic stamping machine which can deaden the noise, adjust the position of the paper rack, and automatically take up the ribbon (inked tape) during the operation of the machine.
According to the present invention, there is provided an automatic stamping machine having a driving arm controlled by a solenoid to carry a deadening device to deaden the noise, drive a ribbon take-up mechanism to take up an inked tape, and pull the paper rack to a suitable position for stamping.